


Playing with Little Devils

by fairgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: The reader wants to play a very special family game with Hvitserk...and it backfires in some way.





	1. Let the Devilish Games Begin...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is another little fic from a challenge on Tumblr. Enjoy !

“I dare you to send everyone here the dirtiest sex text you can think of.” You whispered in your boyfriend's ear.

Hvitserk looked at you, raising an eyebrow.

“That's your dare of the night ?”

“Yep.”

A smile appearing at the corner of his lips. “All right.”

That was a recurring game between Hvitserk and his brothers; how to embarrass themselves in front of their parents...if the thing was ever possible since Aslaug and Ragnar never seemed shocked anymore.

You found the idea funny and wanted to join. Hvitserk agreed but on one condition: he would be the only on to play with you. He knew his brothers too well.

The thing was that Hvitserk was the most mischievous at the game and so far, you had been the one embarrassed in front of your own parents and siblings.

Last time you played, he had fingered you under the table while everyone was having dinner. The dare had been simple: do not make a sound. You hadn't made one but with your flushed cheeks and your erratic breath, you had alerted your sister. She hadn't said a word to your parents but she had teased you for weeks about it.

But the worse had been when Hvitserk had dared you to snog him for two full minutes in front of your family. You had been mortified....even your grandparents were there !

So, it was his turn to be embarrassed. But, as he nonchalantly took his phone and started texting, yo wondered if such a thing could happen.

A few minutes later, several rings indicated that he had done his duty. You eagerly gauged every family member's reactions before reading the text yourself.

Ubbe and Ivar smirked, Bjorn looked at this brother and rolled his eyes, Sigurd shook his head, Ragnar winked at his son and got swatted on the head by Aslaug for doing so.

“Hvitserk, next time pay attention to the person you're sending these things to. And trust me when I say there are other ways to seduce a woman.” Aslaug stated sternly but you saw your swore the ghost of a smile appear on her lips.

Torvi, Bjorn's wife, giggled obviously used to the brothers' antics. As for Ubbe's fiancee, Margrethe, she seemed almost annoyed. You knew she had a crush on Hvitserk – and that he had one too at some point – from what Ivar had told you. She was acting as if you had stolen Hvitserk from her and you considered she had no right to act this way. You looked at her smugly, this man was yours ! Nonetheless, you were almost scared to discovered what your boyfriend had sent everyone...just like you had dared him to do.

You reached for your phone into your pocket and your eyes widened when they read what appeared on the screen.

_“U so sexy babe. I want to be inside of you so much. I don't think I'll wait 'til we get home. I'm gonna take you on the dinner table in front of everyone or maybe against the kitchen sink while everyone is gathered here. I can picture you perfectly: eyes closed, head leaning on my shoulder, biting your lips to prevent moans from escaping your sexy mouth. First, I'll use my fingers then, they'll be replaced by that big thing you like so much. I'll make you come so hard you'll end up a sobbing mess....and you'll ask for more.”_

You watched him and wished you could slap the cocky smile off his face.

“You're proud of yourself, aren't you ?”

He winked. “Why shouldn't I be ? Isn't it the dirtiest sex text you've ever read ?”

You rolled your eyes. “Next time, I'll dare you to declare your love to Ivar. Maybe you'll get embarrassed.”

Hvitserk smiled. “I don't think so. Ivar will probable kill me though.”

“You can bet on that, bro.” Ivar intervened. “By the way, when the two of you get to play, can I watch?”

Hvitserk shrugged. “Don't get caught.”

“Hvitserk !” You shrieked indignantly.

He smiled and kissed your cheek. “Just kidding, babe.”

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. When everyone went to the living room and the booze started o flow, you made your way to the kitchen. You knew you didn't need to – as Aslaug kept telling you – but doing the dishes had always have a cooling effect on you.

Few minutes later, you were so engrossed on your task that you didn't hear Hvitserk coming into the room and you almost screamed when he kissed your neck.

“Don't sneak on me like that.” He kissed your neck again.

Soon, what were just peppering innocent kisses became sensual opened-mouth ones. Then his hips were grinding against your ass and you could instantly feel his arousal.

Butterflies were fluttering in your stomach. You tried to ignore the sweet temptation.

“Hvitserk not here, not now.” He ignored you and sneaked his hand under your skirt to reach your panties. He pulled them aside and inserted two fingers inside you, making you startle. You turned off the tap and tried to free yourself but Hvitserk put his arm around your waist.

“Don't act like you don't want it. You're fully aroused, babe.”

It was true. He didn't need to touch you very long for you to get wet. Sometimes, just his presence was enough to turn you into a puddle.

“Besides, you had your fun. It is my turn and I say we should play the scene I wrote in my text. What do you say ?”

You frantically shook your head, reaching for the sink to support your weak legs. “We're gonna get caught.”

He chuckled against your cheek, his fingers still pleasuring you. “Come on babe, I dare you.”

You whimpered, already lost in the wonderful sensations he was giving you. You looped an arm around his neck and laid your head on his shoulder.

He chuckled again and his fingers left your core. He unfastened his jeans and your heard him put a condom on. Then, his protected sex swiftly entered you. You bit your lips to prevent yourself from crying out.

Hvitserk's pace was hard and fast. You knew he wouldn't last long, having probably been riled up since he had sent that text. He seemed to sense it as well because one of his hands went down your clit and rapidly circled it. You soon felt the familiar tingling in your belly and your hand gripped his hair as you claimed his lips before reaching your peak.

He groaned into your mouth when he came and you followed, sobbing just like he had predicted. He smiled against your lips and pecked them one last time before letting go of you to get dressed.

You did the same. Still trying to catch your breath, your turned your head towards the door and froze when you saw locks of dark hair in a bun fleeing the scene.


	2. The devilish brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvitserk and Ivar take the game a little bit further...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After several suggestions about making a second part...I couldn't resist.

You did not tell Hvitserk. First, you were not sure anything had happened. Maybe it was your imagination because of what Ivar had asked before. Second, you did not wish to antagonize the two brothers because of something you were not certain of. Third and foremost, you did not know how to feel about it.

Voyeurism was definitely not one of your kinks and the fact that someone had watched you and your boyfriend having sex made you uneasy. But, deep down, your core tightened every time you thought about it. You kept picturing his eyes and his cheeky smile on your mind in spite of yourself. You could not say you ware attracted to Ivar even though he was hot....just like all the Ragnarssons. But no...you were not interested in him. The idea of him watching you was arousing in a weird sort of way though. It bothered you. You felt as if you were cheating on Hvitserk and you hated that. You loved Hvitserk with all your heart and you refused to lose him over some strange fascination for his brother.

The solution was to avoid Ivar at all costs and it would go away very quickly. Each time Hvitserk offered you to join his brothers for a movie or a dinner, you managed to find some excuses. It worked. Until tonight.

Hvitserk had come home all cheerful, with Ivar by his side, claiming he had invited his brother over dinner. You could not refuse or it would be enough to arouse suspicion, which you did not want at all.

Dinner was fine except for the wicked glances Ivar was giving you. That made you feel uneasy again. He could not know that you knew. It was impossible. You would not be surprised if it was the case, though. Ivar always seemed to be ahead of people. This was almost scary, you thought as you took place between the two brothers who were watching some silly show on the television. Hvitserk's arm was around your shoulders and you couldn't help leaning on him as a protection against Ivar.

“So, Y/N....” Ivar cleared his throat. “I think it's time to confess you saw me that day, right ?”

_He knew._ Your breath hitched. Hvitserk glanced at you but as you refused to look at him, he talked to his brother. “Saw you ? Where ?”

“The other day at our parents' place when the two of you fucked in the kitchen.”

This cheeky asshole. He was gloating while you could feel your cheeks burning from embarrassment.

Against all odds, Hvitserk laughed. “So you did get caught. Looks like you're not as sneaky as you once were.”

Your eyes abruptly looked up at your boyfriend. “You're not mad ?”

Hvitserk chuckled and lightly tapped your nose with his finger. “You think it's the first time ? Ivar has been peeping on us and our girlfriends since he was a teenager. He always had a voyeurism kink but it did not bother us that much. I mean, the boy had to learn from someone. I always was his favorite”. He added with a proud smile on his face.

Ivar snorted. “Don't flatter yourself so much, bro.”

“You're the one always watching me, _bro_.” He shrugged. “I hope it was fun to watch.”

You watched the brothers, almost gaping. How could they talk so lightly of that kind of subject ?

“As a matter of fact, I did.”. Ivar winked at you. “You're beautiful when you come.”

Now, you were gaping.

“She is, isn't she ?” Hvitserk taunted him. “Would you like to see her again ?”

Your eyes widened. “Hvitserk ! I'm not a cheap whore ! I won't be shared between the two you like you did with Margrethe.”

It was a little bit too much. You tried to push him away but his arm around your shoulders held you closer.

“Calm down, love.” He said with an apologetic smile. “I just wanted us to have some fun but if you're not willing...”

“You're certainly not Margrethe.” Ivar cut his brother off, his nose wrinkled in disgust. “Trust me, you're not. I would never have mentioned anything if you were.” He smirked at you. “Besides, I'm certain you liked it. The thrill of knowing someone is watching you while you're fucking. Wasn't that exciting ?”

It was. “Well...I don't know... I mean sure, but...” You stuttered nervously. If they hadn't been before, your cheeks were definitely on fire now.

Ivar chuckled and playfully slapped your knee. “I knew it.”

The two brothers looked at each other and smiled. Hvitserk leaned over you and kissed your cheek. “You wanna give it a try ?” His lips got down on your neck, peppering the area with butterfly kisses that sent shivers through your spine.

“Now”. You were scared....and excited.

“There's no better time, don't you think ?” His other hand caressed your naked knee to finally sneak under your skirt. Your eyes met Ivar's and you realized they were already dark with lust.

You had to put some limits before it went too far for your sanity.

“Alright, you can watch. There will be no touching, though.” You tried to maintain a firm and determined tone but it was hard with Hvitserk's fingers pulling your panties aside to tickle your pubic hair.

Ivar bit his lip. “Of course....I still can touch myself, right ?” He added with a wicked smile.

“Yes....” You answered absent-mindedly as you boyfriend's digits invaded your core and made you gasp.

Three of his fingers were curling inside you skillfully while his thumb circled your love button. Your release was close even though his magic had just started. The thing with Hvitserk was that he knew how to play your body like an instrument. This time, he wanted to make you lose your mind pretty fast. Your head fell backwards and your buried your face in his neck. Hvitserk seemed to have another idea in mind.

“Look at my brother, baby.” He whispered in a gentle voice. “Let him see how beautiful you are when you cum. That's why he is here.”

Lost in a haze, you turned your face away from him to stare at Ivar as ripples of pleasure ran through you. He still had that cocky smile on his face but his eyes told you he was enchanted.

When you were done, Hvitserk withdrew his fingers and licked them greedily. “And she tastes amazing too.”

He kissed you soundly on the mouth and held out a hand to help you stand up. “Bedroom ?”

You nodded faintly and Hvitserk smile before stroking your cheek. “Lead the way, my love”.

You took the two brothers along a nice white corridor and into the bedroom your shared with Hvitserk. The latter pointed a finger in the direction of an armchair in which Ivar took place as you stood in the middle of the room, realizing you were about to have sex with an audience.

Hvitserk came towards you with a predatory smile that made you forget everything else. Gingerly, you stood on your tiptoes to kiss him and pulled his shirt from his jeans so that he could take it off. The view of his naked skin made you drool and you covered his upper body with kisses. As you knelt down and reached his belt, you heard his breath quicken. You helped him loosen his jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxers. His sex was fully erect, tip already leaking, begging for attention. You leaned closer and gently kissed his tip before licking his head teasingly.

“Babe...” Hvitserk whimpered and you smiled. He could brag about controlling you but you were the one in control when you sucked his dick.

He desperately put his hand on the back of your skull. You slowly opened your mouth and gave him what he was wishing for. His hands gripped your hair as your head bobbed with every move you made, every lick you gave.

At some point, his hands tensed in your hair and he pulled you backwards, your mouth letting go of his cock with a wet pop.

“You know how much I love this....but not as much as seeing you coming undone several times before I do.” He pulled you up gently and tenderly kissed your lips.

When he unbuttoned your shirt, the thought that Ivar was still in the room came to your mind.

Hvitserk seemed to sense your discomfort. “You want to stop ?”

You shook your head and moistened your lips. “It's just....he will see me naked. Won't that bother you ?”

“Not if that does not bother you.” He smiled and looked at his brother. “Besides, I think he has seen worse. Right ?” Ivar grunted in response and Hvitserk winked playfully at you. “I'm quite proud of your ass, you know.”

Eyes narrowing, you swatted the side of his head. “Idiot.”  
“Your idiot, right ?” He looked at you with puppy eyes and you rolled your eyes. “Shall we continue ?”

You nodded. Hvitserk did not lose time and soon, your clothes where how on the floor. You lay down on the soft cotton sheets, Hvitserk hovering over you. His puppy eyes had morphed into the ones of a wolf as they raked over your body.

His first target was your hardened nipples. You gasped audibly as he kissed and sucked on them. You rubbed your thighs together, trying to alleviate the pressure you felt as he kissed down every inch of your body. He tickled your navel with this tongue and then, finally spread your legs, revealing your dripping sex.

One of his fingers teased your entrance and you squirmed, trying to entice him further. But Hvitserk's finger disappeared too quickly and you watched your boyfriend lick it through your hooded eyes.

“Delicious”. He bent over until his face was inches away from your cunt. “What if I tasted it ?” And he did. His tongue greedily lapped your folds, drinking your juices as a man who was just given an icy glass of water after getting lost in the desert.

One of your hands guided him where you liked it the most while the other pinched your nipples. You turned your head and spotted Ivar. Moans and whimpers were now escaping your mouth. There was no restraint anymore. He wanted to see ? Let him see, you would give him quite a show. He seemed to like it anyways as he was massaging the bulge in his pants frantically.

Hvitserk suddenly bit your clit and you came again, screaming his name and squeezing his head between your thighs. You hips were bucking from the bed. But your eyes.... your eyes didn't leave Ivar for a second.

You had just come down from your high when Hivtserk lay down above you and kissed you fiercely, making you taste yourself on his tongue. Your hand slid down until it reached his cock which you stroked languidly. But you wanted more, so much more. You broke the kiss, out of breath and blindly searched in the drawer of your bedside table. When you finally extracted a condom, you could have cried with joy. Hvitserk took it and unfolded on his sex swiftly. You waited with belated breath but nothing came.

Exasperated, you wiggled under him, locking his hips between your legs to dig your heels on his ass cheeks. But he resisted. The asshole resisted.

“Hvitserk....”

“Come on, love...take me in.”

Rolling your eyes, you grabbed his cock with an exaggerated sigh and slowly put it inside you, inch by inch. When he was deeply sheathed, the two of you let out a sigh of relief.

Hvitserk set up a lazy pace. He knew you wanted it hard and fast but right now, he was determined to make you come again before he did. Well, two could play that game. You clenched around him and he groaned.

“You little minx ! If you don't stop this little game of yours, I will stop...everything.” You relaxed and he started his lazy moves again.

“Good girl....now give me one, only for me.” His eyes were boring into yours. “I want to see you.”

Your eyes rolled on the back of your head and you whimpered as you felt the pressure build up in your lower area. Hvitserk kept encouraging you. “That's it baby, you know how much I like that.”

Another clenching and he groaned. His hips pumped faster, finally giving you what you were craving for. Your nails scratched his back as you came, eyes wide, your mouth opened on a silent scream.

Hvitserk's hips slowed down as you rode out your third orgasm of the night. He pulled out and turned you on your side before taking place behind you. He hooked one of your leg over his waist and did not give you any time to recover as he entered you again in one swift move.

Oversensitive, breathless, you protested against his frantic pace. “Hvitserk, please...”

“Now, now...I know you have one more in you. Show my brother how beautiful you are in orgasmic bliss one last time.”

Ivar....you had completely forgotten about his presence once again. He was still sitting in the armchair but had unzipped his pants and taken off his shirt. He was fisting his cock, cheeks red from arousal and pleasure. He was close. You could tell by looking into his eyes. He had the same glint that Hvitserk had before he lost control. He returned your stare, biting his lip enticingly. Something clenched in your lower abdomen and you moaned.

This situation, this crazy situation was arousing. The room was filled with moans and grunts, sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. It was vulgar to say the least but you could not care less. You really liked this idea of being fucked and watched at the same time.

Hvitserk's grunted behind you and slid a hand against your cunt to tantalize your sweet button. You clenched around him again, trembling and toes curling as you reached your peak. Several sobs escaped your mouth. Hvitserk gave one final harsh and deep thrust before spilling himself into the condom while Ivar groaned as his cum covered his hand and lower abdomen with white ribbons.

You lifted an arm behind you to pull Hvitserk towards you. Your turned your head and stole a kiss from his lips. You liked this post-coital moment when he was still buried deep inside you and the two of you shared some gentle kisses. He cupped your cheek and left your mouth to caress your nose with his in the sweetest way.

Ivar cleared his throat, breaking the magic of the moment. “Well, as fun as it was, I'd better head back home. Got some things to do.”

You slowly turned your head towards him and realized that he was indeed ready to go, crutch in hand, clean and clothes back on.

Hvitserk gently pulled out from you. He got rid of the condom and pulled his jeans back on. “I'll walk you out.”

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, you pulled the duvet over your naked body. Ivar winked at you. “See you soon, Y/N.”

Then he looked at his brother smugly. “Maybe next time I could touch ?”

Hvitserk laughed lightly and pushed his brother out of the room before following him.

All alone, you kept replaying what had just happened in your mind with a dopey smile on your face. Then the last words of Ivar echoed in your head. Maybe, just maybe, next time he could touch.


End file.
